


sketchy turkey dinner

by Mrs_Understood



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: 50's themed, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Cute, Family Feels, Protective Vision (Marvel), Sick Wanda, Sickfic, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Vision (Marvel) Lives, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Understood/pseuds/Mrs_Understood
Summary: Vision didn't mean to pick up the bad turkey, and he would have tried it himself if he would eat, he really would have. But now Wanda has fallen victim to a bad case of food poisoning, and he has made it his sole duty to take care of her.set in the WandaVision universe around the 50's
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	sketchy turkey dinner

**Author's Note:**

> TW for vomiting and such

“Vision dear, did you pick up the turkey like I asked you to?” Wanda asked, wiping her hands on her aprion. “You know I want to practice that recipe before I have to serve it tuesday,” 

“Well- I tried,” Vision said, stepping into the kitchen and taking off his hat. “The store we would normally get it from was out so I went to the butchers instead and they had a perfectly fine one. Although I worry that I could not find the weight,”

“Oh it should be fine Vis,” She said, giving him a kiss. “As long as they don’t find out. You know the rumores that go on around that place,” 

“Yes,” Vision said. “I do hope those don’t hold any weight, I would hate for any of us to get sick,”

“You mean you hate for everyone else to get sick,” Wanda laughed. “Given that you can’t eat and all,” 

“Well… yes,” Vision said, kissing her head. 

“Well I’ll pop this in the… oven,” Wanda said, side eyeing the oven. “I do wish I could just use my powers,” 

“Really after last time do you want to risk it?” Vision asked with a grin. 

“I don’t know, I would love to see another one of your jingles,” she laughed. “I could use a few hearty rounds of old mcdonalds,” 

“Har har,” He fake laughed, handing her the bag of salad. “Would you like some help,” 

“Your help has been a bit too… enthusiastic. I wouldn’t want you to get tired,” she said.

“I was trying to be helpful,” Vision said. 

“And it was adorable,” Wanda said. “And a touch messy,” 

“I do feel that the flour cleaned up well,” Vision said, looking around. 

“Well except for the shoes,” Wanda said, looking over at the velvet heels set by the door. 

“Ah yes I was planning on replacing those wasn’t I?” Vision asked. 

“Don’t worry about it dear,” she said, smoothing back his hair. “Do you want to take out the trash for me?” 

“Of course,” 

\---

“Well that doesn't look very good does it?” Wanda asked, poking the dubious turkey,” 

“Well… I mean… I have never eaten before, but it doesn't look seem to match the displays on the TV,” 

“Isn’t there some kind of- like a scan you can do?” She asked, turning to him. 

“There is no way that I could possibly understand the quality of food due to the fact that I don’t… fundamentally understand what it should be,” 

“Well, I suppose there is only one way to find out,” Wanda said, wincing at the limp turkey. 

“Okay,” Vision said. “I will be here for moral support,” 

“Okay,” Wanda said, poking it with a fork. 

“Are you ready?” Vision asked. 

“...no,” She said. 

“Alright,” Vision said. 

“Okay… here we go,” She said. 

“Okay,” 

“Okay,” 

“Okay,” 

“Okay?” Vision asked. 

“Alright,” Wanda said, pinching her nose and taking a bite. “Oh, it’s not so bad,” 

“Really?” Vision asked. “I guess all that worry was for nothing then,” 

“Yes I suppose it was,” 

\---

“Do you want to watch this show?” Vision asked. “It’s about a  _ lone ranger, _ ” 

“No thanks Vis, I think I am going to go lie down,” Wanda said, rubbing her head. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Vision asked, looking over at her in slight alarm. 

“Oh yes I just have a bit of a headache,” she said. “I’m sure if I take a nap i’ll feel better soon,”

“Here let me walk you up,” Vision said, standing. 

“Oh no it’s fine Vis,” Wanda said. 

“Really I insist,” Vision said, putting an arm around her and helping her up the stairs. “I wouldn’t want you to fall,”

“Thank you,” Wanda said, giving up and leaning into his arm. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me, this feels unusual,” 

“I’m sure you’ll be better by the morning,” Vision said, setting her down on the side of the bed. “Here, i’ll lie with you for awhile,” 

“Oh Vis it’s only 5:30, you go have your evening, I’m fine up here,” She said. “I’m sure the tree branches won’t get me while you’re gone,” 

“Really, I insist,” Vision said. “I will read a book, perhaps,” 

“Hm,” Wanda muttered. “I thought you knew everything,” 

“Well I know all the information in the world, but people are always coming up with new stories,” vision said. “Currently I am reading about the travels of Chad the traveling cowboy, who is running away from his dark past. It is enthralling,” 

“Alright then,” Wanda said, smiling slightly. “If you insist,” 

“I do,” Vision said, kissing her forehead. 

\---

Vision was lying in their dark bedroom, having fallen asleep while reading about Chad’s tragic childhood, when he woke up to the sound of a door slamming. Startling up, he looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. “Did you hear that Wanda?” He paused, waiting for her answer. Not getting one he turned to see her side of the bed vacant. “Wanda?”

He got up, slipping on his slippers and turning on the bedside lamp. It didn’t take him long to track down his wife, huddled over their toilet with her red hair swept to one side. “Wanda! Are you alright?” 

“What do you think?” Wanda asked, side eyeing him. 

“Yes I suppose that was an odd question,” Vision said, sitting cross legged on the floor next to her. “May I hold your hair back for you?” 

“If you would like,” Wanda said, resting her head on her arms. “I think I’m dying,” 

“Do you? My scan didn’t show anything serious but that doesn't mean-” 

“Joke, Vis,” Wanda said, leaning on the bathtub. “Not a very funny one though, I feel awful,” 

“Would you like me to run you a bath? Perhaps it could make your stomach feel a bit better,” Vision said, smoothing back her hair with a kiss. 

“I don’t know,” Wanda said, pulling her knees up. “I just feel sick,” 

“Of course. I will start one and if you would like to get in it then you can,” Vision said, reaching over her to turn on the water. It had only just started when Wanda retched, throwing up in the toilet. 

“Oh Wanda I’m so sorry,” Vision said, pulling the lever down for her. 

“This is so gross Vis,” Wanda said. “You should go to bed,” 

“Absolutely not,” Vision said, smoothing back her hair. “I will stay here until you feel better. Would you like to rinse your mouth out?” 

“I would but I don’t think I can stand all to easily right now,” Wanda said

“Here allow me,” Vision said, pulling her up gently. “Use the mouthwash it will take less time,” 

Wanda barely got through it without throwing up again, but finally Vision lowered the seat on the toilet and helped her to sit on the seat. He threw in some of their bubble bath and bath salts, before turning off the water. “Feel this, tell me if it’s to warm,” 

Wanda reached a hand in, testing the water. “No I think it’s fine,” 

“Alright then,” Vision said, helping her to lift her red night gown off and picked her up, placing her in the tub. 

“Are you waterproof?” Wanda asked, noticing the water splash his forearms. 

“I… believe so,” Vision said. That was apparently a good enough answer for Wanda, who rested her head on the arm Vision had on the side of the tub with a moan. “Would you like me to rub your back? It may help,” 

“Yes please,” Wanda said. “You could leave you know. I wouldn’t mind,” 

“I’m not going to leave you Wanda,” Vision said, kissing the top of her head. “Besides, I fear I may have contributed to your illness,” 

“Vis,” Wanda said. “It’s not your fault,” 

“Well in some ways it is,” Vision said. “But that doesn't matter now. I’ll go get you some aspirin alright?” 

“Don’t leave,” Wanda said, holding onto his hand. 

“I’ll be back in just a moment,” Vision said, kissing her hand before running downstairs to grab the bottle of medicine, a cup, and a few kitchen clothes. He also grabbed the hot water bottle for her before going back up. “Alright I’m back,” 

“Vis,” she said with a smile, lifting her head. 

“Are you feeling any better?” He asked. 

“Well I don’t feel like I will be sick again,” She said. 

“That’s good,” He said with a smile. He ran the plastic cup under the sink faucet before shaking out two pills for her. “Take these, they will make you feel better,”

“I don’t know…” Wanda said. 

“If you throw them up you can take more,” Vision said kindly, setting them in front of her. She hesitantly dried off her hand, picking up the pills. “Go ahead, and if you take a sip of water it will be like you never had them,” 

“Fine,” she said, taking them quickly with a small sip of water. “Thank you,” 

“No need for thanks,” Vision said, putting the cup on the counter. “Do you feel ready to lie down yet?” 

“Soon,” Wanda said, resting her head on the tub. “You go ahead,” 

“I told you I’m not leaving you to be sick and alone,” Vision said, kneeling by her and smoothing her hair. 

“Hm,” Wanda said. “Alright, if you insist,” 

“I am insisting,” Vision said. “Besides, what if you fell asleep and drowned,” 

“I don’t think I’m at risk for drowning in bathtubs Vis,” Wanda said with a smile. 

“I’m not going to take any chances,” Vision said. Wanda chuckled, shaking her head.

“Alright, I can get out now I suppose,” Wanda said finally. 

“I don’t mean to rush you,” Vision said, furrowing his brow. 

“I know you don’t,” Wanda said. “I’m fine really, just tired now,” 

“Okay,” Vision said. He helped to pull her out of the bath and wrapped her loosely in a towel. 

“Hand me my gown, I don’t trust those boys across the street,” Wanda said. Vision chuckled slightly, helping her to slide it back on. “Thank you,” 

“Of course,” Vision said, picking her up. He carefully carried her to their bed, pulling back the blanket and setting her down. 

“I will get the pillow all wet,” Wanda said, looking at the pillow cases. 

“Then I will buy more,” Vision said, quickly changing out of his day clothes that he had fallen asleep in, before lying on the far right side of the bed. 

“You can come closer you know,” Wanda remarked, seeing his far away position. 

“Ah, yes,” Vision said, scooting in slightly. Wanda shook her head, using her powers to pull him closer. “You should rest,” 

“I will,” she said, turning onto her side and resting her head on his chest. “Thank you Vis,” 

“Any time,” He said, kissing her forehead. “I do hope you feel better,” 

“I do already,” 

**Author's Note:**

> They are just the cutest!! I'm kinda scared for what's going to happen in the rest of the show but I just had to write something for them.


End file.
